


A Night at the Theatre

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island Players - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, smut and more smut; stuff I've had kicking around forever. But with Valentine's Day coming up, I figured why not put it out there for those who might want to read Maiko porn, er, I mean erotica.  ;-)  So yeah, Mai and Zuko do more at the theatre than watch the performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Theatre

Clothes were strewn about the Fire Lord’s and Fire Lady’s chambers. Zuko was in the midst of a childish tantrum and all Mai could do was sit back and take it all in with a smirk and the occasional giggle.

“No matter how many shirts and how many tunics you throw, you’ll still have to go to the theatre tonight. Supporting the arts is part of our duty,” She put a hand on her husband’s shoulder and squeezed, “no matter how dull or insipid.”

“Damn it, Mai, I’m tired. I just want to crawl into bed, snuggle up to you and go to sleep. It’s been a long day. And Mai, it’s the Ember Island Players Touring Troupe…The Ember Island Players.”  Both knew how bad the productions put on by that particular acting group were. Every summer spent at the beach involved at least one of their maudlin, over the top, poorly acted, poorly produced and awfully written plays. Quite simply, sitting through one of them was torture for anyone with brains in his head. The Ember Island Players were immensely popular.

“I know, I know,” she soothed. “But it will be over soon. And then we won’t have to go until next year when they come back to the Capitol.”  Mai took Zuko’s hand and pulled him over toward the bed. She sat daintily and he plopped down beside her. “Will this help?” she asked innocently.  Without waiting for an answer, she gave him a deep, lingering kiss, letting her hand wander to the hardness she knew was there between his legs.

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here and take care of this,” he groaned, placing his hand on top of Mai’s. “Please?” he begged, desperate now, both to avoid the play and to have his considerable needs satisfied.

“Mmm, yes, but we can’t.” Leaving her husband unfilled and frustrated, Mai got up from the bed and proceeded to get ready. “Hurry up; we don’t have a lot of time. And if you’re good, very good, we’ll take care of _that_ ,” she pointed to the bulge in Zuko’s training pants, “later.”

“Tease,” he muttered under his breath, making sure that Mai couldn’t hear.

* * *

 

Zuko knew when his wife meant business, so he pushed his desires aside and chose a suitably dignified ensemble, dressed quickly and then watched his Fire Lady twist pieces of her hair back from her face and insert her own special headpiece. 

“Well, do I look all right?” Mai asked as she applied a subtle touch of makeup.

Zuko’s bulge reappeared and he squirmed uncomfortably. “You look gorgeous, like you always do, but I can’t wait to let your hair down again.” He preferred the ebony mane completely loose. He loved running his fingers through her hair, loved seeing it fall down her back and frame her delicately featured face. But he couldn’t have everything he wanted all of the time. That was a lesson he had learned years earlier.

Mai smiled, looking like a cat that had just discovered a delicious bowlful of cream. “Later,” she reaffirmed her promise, taking another look at Zuko’s crotch.  The thrill of Zuko’s overwhelming need for her _never_ got old. And she enjoyed how Zuko played with her hair just as much as he did. And if it were possible, Mai wanted to attend this play even _less_ than Zuko did. They couldn’t get back home fast enough.

The Fire Lord wondered if maybe fantasies of making love to Mai could get him through the production of ‘The Merry Tea Maker’ a play loosely based on the life of his Uncle Iroh. The power of fantasy was certainly strong, but the sheer awfulness of the Ember Island Players was a force to be reckoned with. It would be an interesting battle.

Both of them preferred to walk. But sometimes the palanquin was a necessary evil. Safely ensconced on the many cushions and hidden behind the thick, velvet curtains, Mai and Zuko listened to the hum of the crowds outside. It was a fair distance to the new theatre, built the year after Zuko’s coronation. So they had some time to kill and Zuko knew just the way to murder it.  His erection had never fully disappeared and he was in an almost painful state of semi arousal.

He pressed himself against Mai, making sure his wife could feel his hardness, and she gave him a little frown. “You’ll wrinkle my tunic.”

“Then why don’t I slip it off,” the Fire Lord suggested, his gold eyes already glazed over with lust.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” she reminded him. Despite her resistance, Mai found the idea appealing and the very familiar heat of excitement along with the sweet pulsing between her legs was quickly pushing reason aside.

“That’s enough time to, you know, touch things,” he whined. Reaching for the scarlet sash that held her tunic closed, he gave it a determined tug. The tunic whispered open and Mai’s pale, flat belly was exposed. More red silk bound her breasts and he reached for that too, a child trying to sneak an extra cookie.

“Too hard to put back on in here,” Mai warned him breathily. “Work around it.”

Zuko nodded and buried his face in her stomach, breathing in Mai’s scent and tonguing her navel. One hand reached up under her loose, flowing skirt and found the apex of her thighs. He pushed aside the flimsy underwear, almost tearing it, and worked Mai with his fingers.

None of this was helping Zuko’s predicament much, but the sounds that she made and the pleasure she was feeling made the little sacrifice worthwhile.  “You like this, don’t you?” he asked, and shoved two fingers deep inside her. Her gasp and iron grip on his hair told him that, yes, Mai was definitely enjoying their little session.  The Fire Lord was feeling a bit smug now and moved up from her belly, teasing her nipples through the cloth of her wraps.  He bit hard down on one and Mai had to swallow a shriek.  She yanked on his longish brown hair and he suppressed a yelp. His eyes watered from the pain and he twisted the fingers inside her, causing her to jerk and twitch on her pillow seat.

“Fuck!” Mai exclaimed a bit too loudly. Perhaps some of Capitol City’s finest heard the expletive, but the Fire Lady did not care.

“Oh, I’d like to fuck you all right,” Zuko smirked.  “I’d like to shove you down on the floor of this thing and drive you until you scream for mercy.” He was breathing heavily and left her breasts for her mouth.

 His kisses were rough, almost violent, and Mai could practically feel her lips bruising beneath their punishing force. She welcomed it, tangling her fingers in her husband’s hair, keeping him as close to her as possible. Meanwhile, his searching fingers continued to probe and stroke and when she came, her jerky pants and little scream were swallowed up by his final kiss.

 

* * *

 

They both sensed that the palanquin was slowing down at the same time. Still hazy from her orgasm, Mai tried to gather herself and her tunic together before their ride was set down in front of the theatre.

 Zuko smiled as he watched her, his own hand adjusting the front of his pants, and spreading his own robes out in an attempt to disguise his doggedly persistent erection.“Can’t wait until this is over,” he smirked, grabbed her hand and pressed it to his crotch. “I need to get off.”

“Well, I feel just fine,” Mai informed him with a wicked little smile. “Do I look like my husband just did dirty things to me?”

“You’re a little flushed,” he smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “And there are a few hairs out of place.” He adjusted them for her. “And you look far too pleased for someone about to be tortured.”

“But other than that I pass?” she asked.

“Yeah, how about me?” He licked his fingers then, enjoying the taste that still lingered there.

Mai was growing aroused again. She let loose a little groan of frustration. “Good, you’re good.” The palanquin settled gently on the paving stones. “Let’s go.”

The royal couple made their way to the theatre, well behaved crowds on either side of the path they took. They were escorted to the royal box seat, far away from the thousands that sat in row upon row anticipating the play.

“Look at them,” Zuko whispered. “They actually _want_ to be here.”

“I know,” Mai replied, shaking her head.  “They’re going to make Iroh look like some imbecilic buffoon and his life a circus or something…idiots!”

Zuko mused for a moment as he leaned back in his seat and waited for the curtain to rise. “I AM the Fire Lord, am I not? 

“Um, yeah,” Mai replied.

“Why can’t I shut them down or something, the Ember Island Players I mean?  I could outlaw bad theatre?  I could have them all killed?”  He was jesting, of course, but so very eager to get away.

Mai reached across to Zuko’s well-cushioned seat and grabbed his hand, rubbing the knuckles slowly and sensuously. “More bad actors would take their place. They appear to be like mushrooms, Zuko; best to just endure and think about afterwards.” 

Some clownishly made up host spewed out an elaborate introduction, made proud mention of the royal guests, at which the entire audience swiveled their heads and stared, then scurried off the stage as the house lights went down. Zuko’s first instinct was to close his eyes. His second was to let his hands wander all over Mai. But she had a tight grip on his one now and he gave up on that thought.

And so the play began; a cartoon like Iroh, reddened cheeks, huge belly, and never without a cup of tea paraded across the stage and entered what was supposed to be the Jasmine Dragon.

“Why are they starting at the end?” Zuko asked quietly. “And look, the tea shop is called the Lotus Blossom. Couldn’t they even get that right?”

Mai shrugged. She hadn’t expected anything better than what they were getting.

‘Iroh’ waddled into his shop and greeted customers dressed in exaggerated versions of Earth Kingdom outfits. They all bowed and giggled and fawned over the man.

“Oh, Iroh, you’re so handsome and you make the best tea in the whole world. We in the Earth Kingdom are so lucky to have you here. Thank goodness you opened The Lotus Blossom.”  The woman who spoke gave Iroh a lascivious wink and the tea maker laughingly whisked her away into the back room. The audience roared its approval.

 “What the..?” the Fire Lord spluttered. “I know Uncle likes the ladies and they like him, but he doesn’t do that.”  His left fist was clenched angrily and the one under Mai’s hand flexed and unflexed.

Suddenly and without warning, the scenery changed. ‘Iroh’ was onboard a Fire Nation vessel with an angry looking Zuko. Mai couldn’t help but giggle. Play Iroh attempted to show the stubborn teenager some firebending moves. Streamers of orange and red flew from his hands while play Zuko sneered.

“I don’t need your help, Uncle.” ‘Zuko’ shoved the older man aside and began to make his own moves. “I’m going to be Fire Lord, what are you going to be?”

‘Iroh’ stroked his beard, rubbed his belly and declared loudly, “I’m going to be the Merry Tea Maker.”  Again the crowd erupted into laughter.  “But now, I’m going to eat some cake. Would you like some cake, nephew?”

“You make me _sick_ , Uncle. I don’t have time for cake. Just get out of my sight.”  The boy turned his back on the man, crossing his arms and staring haughtily out at the audience.

“There is always time for cake,” ‘Iroh’ guffawed, unaffected by ‘Zuko’s nastiness.

“This is like recycled ‘The Boy in the Iceberg’,” the Fire Lord grumbled.

“It’s awful,” Mai noted. “But we expected that.”

The minutes passed with agonizing slowness as fact after fact was distorted and perverted. After every scene and after every act, the audience looked at the royal couple, curious to see if they were enjoying the play too. Two acts in, Zuko nodded off. Mai poked him, she pinched him, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. A sleeping Fire Lord, caught at a new production, would not go over well. So Mai took matters into her own hands, literally.

Zuko’s cock was hard to get a hold of amongst all the layers and folds of fabric. But Mai knew her husband’s body as well as he knew it himself, located it and moved her hand up and down its slowly growing length. The Fire Lord murmured something unintelligible and licked his lips. But his eyes remained closed. Mai devised a plan. Looking about quickly, checking to see if any eyes were on her, she removed one of her earrings and dropped it onto the carpeted floor.

“Oh dear,” she exclaimed.

A nearby attendant heard the Fire Lady and rushed to her aid. “My lady, is anything wrong?  Can I be of assistance?”

“I seem to have dropped one of my earrings, and it’s my favorite pair too, a gift from the Fire Lord.”  That much was true; Zuko had given them to her and they _were_ her favorites. “He’ll be furious if I don’t find it.” That was a lie.

“I would be honoured to help you look, my lady.”  The young girl sounded overly eager.

“Oh, no, I’ll be fine. I just don’t want anyone to think something untoward is going on, what with me on my knees in front of my husband.”  Mai stared down at the floor to hide her smirk.

The attendant’s face turned a bright red and she stumbled over her next words. “Oh, oh, of course not; I’ll um, keep a look out, make sure that noone sees anything.”

“How kind!” Mai answered, her gravelly voice as sweet as she could make it. 

Sliding gracefully off her chair, Mai kneeled and patted exaggeratedly about for the lost earring. She found it quickly, put it back in her ear and continued to feel around with one hand while parting Zuko’s robes with the other. When she got to his pants, Mai bit her lip and then pulled out one of her blades. With remarkable efficiency, the Fire Lady, sliced the garment open at the appropriate spot, pulled out her husband’s member and lowered her head. Zuko woke up then with a start.

“Wha, what’s going on?” he asked a bit too loudly.

The attendant turned to see what the little bit of commotion was about, and then turned away just as quickly.

Zuko looked down at his wife’s head, the sensations finally registering with his sleep and boredom addled brain.

“I had to do something to wake you up,” she finally replied as she lifted her head and looked deep into Zuko’s eyes. “This,” she gave his cock a long, slow lick, “seemed the best way.”

“How?” he wondered.

“I’ll explain later,” Mai said, brushing him off.  “I want to finish now.”  She enjoyed giving Zuko pleasure, much as he enjoyed giving it to _her_. Neither were selfish lovers. Both were giving. Besides, she found the manly smell and the feel of his thickness in her mouth intoxicating. Her underwear was soaked and she longed to impale herself on his rigid member. Mai’s mind raced, wondering if it were possible.  The box seat had a high wooden front that hid everything but their heads and shoulders. No one would see, and if they did, wouldn’t believe their eyes anyway. “We need to be quiet,” Mai urged after she slid her mouth off Zuko’s erection.

“I’m being quiet,” he whined, reaching for her, wanting the feel of her hot mouth on him again. His eyes widened as he watched his wife adjust her skirt, tear her underwear and then straddle his lap, letting him sink deep inside her incredibly tight heat. “Oh, oh, Agni, this is better.” He was fully alert now, eyes on the stage, his brain _not_ registering the events.

Mai’s head was buried in his chest and her body rocked rhythmically. The Fire Lord stroked her back, encouraging her, occasionally thrusting upward. Fittingly, they both came when the play ended, Mai biting hard down on her lip, tasting the blood, while Zuko’s fingers dug into her back, bruising the pale flesh beneath the silk.

She climbed off and adjusted her skirts, slightly irritated by the feel of Zuko’s ejaculate trickling down her legs. Zuko fixed himself and gave Mai a knowing sort of smirk.

“ _Yes_ , you’re leaking out of me,” she leaned over and whispered. “Happy?”

 “Yeah, yeah, I am.” He felt strangely proud.

 All eyes were on them again as they left their balcony seating, both smelling of sex and looking remarkably pleased.

“Did you enjoy the play, my lord?” the theatre manager asked as they couple made their way outside and to the palanquin.

Zuko glanced at Mai, thought for a moment, and replied, “I enjoyed the final act very much. In fact, I could experience that all over again.”

The man looked happy with the response.

Once inside the palanquin, Zuko nuzzled Mai’s neck. “I meant what I said about a repeat performance.”

“I know,” the Fire Lady whispered. “I think there’s a good chance it will happen.”

 

 

 


End file.
